Over The Rainbow
by Helena Mariel
Summary: Sesshoumaru never believed anyone could save him… or that he would need saving in the first place. Written for Dokuga's Spectrum Challenge. Rated T to be safe.
1. Red

**Author's Note: **This story is a collection of drabbles written for Dokuga's _Spectrum Challenge_. There are seven prompts that respond to the seven colors of the rainbow. Each chapter should be about 100 words long, although some of them may be longer.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter One: **Roses are Red

**Prompt: **_Spectrum Challenge: Red_

* * *

Droplets of blood dripped down his cheeks, splattering onto his kimono as they hit the ground.

He could not remember what had brought him to this exact place. Events were blurry; a thick cloud of fog had settled into his brain, perturbing both his memories and his emotions.

Staggering, he fell down on his knees, his sword the only thing that kept him up still.

How had it gotten to this?

Sesshoumaru could no longer differentiate the red from the chrysanthemums on his robes from the red of this blood.

And for one moment he believed all to be lost.


	2. Yellow

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter Two: **The Yellow Bag

**Prompt: **_Spectrum Challenge: Yellow_

**Word count: 100**

* * *

He felt his body spin uncontrollably, though he knew very well he was lying down.

His senses, once so acute and in tune with his surroundings, were dull.

Sesshoumaru tried to lift his only arm to no avail. A sharp jolt of pain rushed through the limb and rocked his body with excruciating pressure.

A raspy growl escaped him, biting down on his lips with sharp fangs. The coppery taste of blood inundated his mouth instantaneously.

He felt the rustle of a cloth as it was placed on his forehead.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the yellow bag.


	3. Green

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter Three: **A Green Cloth

**Prompt: **_Spectrum Challenge: Green_

**Word count: 200**

* * *

With time, Sesshoumaru slowly felt his body strengthen, though he was still far from recovery. It had been especially difficult to keep his pride intact, but his feral instincts were kept at bay. He was in no position to deny help, regardless of whom it came from.

The beast inside him was dying.

He heard her footsteps as she walked towards the room he'd been living in for so long now. Had it been three weeks already? Sesshoumaru couldn't say for certain.

Her spiritual energy washed over his body, jostling an unexplainable sensation inside of him. She was no threat to him, but rather an ally.

She'd once called him her 'friend.'

His amber eyes silently roamed over her slender figure, fixating on the strange, green cloth that barely covered her shapely, tanned legs. They were muscles that had been shaped by perilous journeys and her skin was littered with many battle scars, which she seemed to proudly display.

Sesshoumaru was pleased to note how prettily she blushed at his attentions, her hands fidgeting with the medicines she'd use daily on wounds that would not heal.

As Kagome's hands worked, he tried to remember how he'd fallen for her.


	4. Orange

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter Two: **An Orange Sun

**Prompt: **_Spectrum Challenge: Orange_

**Word count: 350**

* * *

On one cold spring morning, his half-brother came for him.

Inuyasha had married the undead priestess shortly after the completion of the jewel, which had granted him his request to be human. Though Sesshoumaru did not share the logic that had brought Inuyasha to that decision, he respected his choice.

Wordlessly, Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around his only kin, lifting him from his makeshift bed. The youkai rested his weight on the other's shoulder as they slowly made their way outside.

The fog was slowly dissipating and the call of fowl burst through the stillness of dawn.

They walked along the edges of the village at a leisurely pace until they reached the Goshinboku tree. With great care, Sesshoumaru was propped against its ancient bark.

The brothers sat quietly for a long time after that.

"Will you live?" Asked Inuyasha, his dull, brown eyes hardened with worry.

Sesshoumaru stole a look at his younger brother, and regretted all the pain he'd caused him.

"This Sesshoumauru believes he will not."

"Can't I… can't I do anything?"

With hardship, he turned his torso towards his brother and their eyes met.

"Be with me as I die."

* * *

The sun hung low over the horizon as its blazing orange rays cut through the chilliness in the air. She could not help but smile as she saw them coming up the hill.

Her heart grew swollen with affection for the two men who had finally learned to forgive.

Sesshoumaru felt her warmth seep through his veins, and he wondered if she felt the same sensations his aura would succumb to whenever she was near. He contemplated her as she walked towards them, her hair flowing behind her as they met face to face.

"I was beginning to wonder where you two snuck off to!" She spoke teasingly as she rolled up the sleeves of her hakama.

"I've gotta go back to Kikyo. I'll see you later, you bastard."

As Inuyasha walked away, Kagome smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"Would you like to join me for tea, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He would enjoy nothing more.


End file.
